


Boxes

by amuk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 31_days, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their boundaries have shifted, carefully draw lines fading, and she has yet to figure out where they stand. He doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at their relationship (which I adore). Not quite sure if I got it right. This can be taken as either a pairing or sibling fic.
> 
> Day/Theme: December 09 // I want to know your plans

"Nii-sama," Rukia begins, biting her lip nervously. She twitches, slightly, her fingers constantly moving as she tries to remain composed.  
  
He knows it's because of him without asking. She's become used to the cold brother, the harsh brother, the one who ignores and takes and pushes her to the side with no effort. There are ideas and responses she's become accustomed to, expectations that arise with each word and motion.  
  
And with a single silver sword, piercing through muscles, veins and arteries, through flesh and bone, all of those beliefs crumble. A single look at his bleeding ankles and wrist, at his denial of any duty, and she's unsure of what will come next.  
  
"Yes?" Still curt. Still sharp and straight to the point. This is something that will never change.  
  
(Oh, but fifty years ago he was different. Fifty years ago he was someone else. Then time affected him like it does everything else and that man was killed and buried in a shallow grave, the scent of incense and the memory of a promise lingering as a remainder.)  
  
She swallows. He doesn't say anything.  
  
Their relationship hasn't really changed. Only the boundaries have, the line that stands between him and her.  
  
Rukia closes her eyes for a moment, steeling herself. The next time he sees her eyes (so very much like _hers_ , only stronger and braver and--) they are confident.  
  
"Nii-sama," she begins again, a calm smile on her face, "You are free for the next few hours, are you not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then..." A pause. "Then I want to train with you. Is that fine?"  
  
Byakuya likes boxes. He methodically organizes everything he learns, everything he experiences, into piles and shelves them away, packaged according to their uses. Even people fall into categories.   
  
"Is that fine?" She repeats her question, a little more force.  
  
"..." He pauses this time. "Yes, that is fine."  
  
A sparkle lights in her eye as her smile broadens.  
  
Rukia doesn't like to fall into any of those boxes, breaking their walls and limits just as he makes them.  
  
(and maybe it is high time he stops trying to do so because she is important and that is all he needs to know.


End file.
